Today then and Today Now
by Elnomin
Summary: Modern day meets Middle earth, sort of. A histiry of earth from Middle to Modern.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, the beginning the end and the beginning, a prologue. : A time to pass a time to remember.

Disclaimer: I don't own middle earth it's characters or it associated things, I don't own the legend of the twins.

I do own my own created characters and the plot

I slept past breakfast today and irritated everyone by sleeping past noon too. Evening came and I dragged myself up and gathered my bag and got ready and headed out the door.

That is what I did today, 14010 years ago.

Let me make this clear today is June 21st 2010 in London, England as it also was 14010 years ago.

That day, after sleeping off the excess of a friend's grad party I got up really late and got ready to meet her for a final drink before she left for New York. Out in cool night air, thinking about the move to America and gazing at the infinite stars, I made a wish, a wish to travel and to move away.

What happened is that I did move, that very second and to another world entirely, well the same one just 14000 odd years earlier.

I didn't know this when I came to, seemingly in the middle of a forest and with no one for support, I didn't know what to think, but then we were captured by a group of hunters so beautiful and graceful that it was apparent we were in middle earth, a world I thought fictional and inside J.R.R. Tolkien's books.

Turns out what he wrote were history books.

Yep Middle earth was no other than the icebound vastness of Europe a mere 14 millennia ago.

Back then, the UK was still attached and constituted part of beleriand.

Middle earth as we knew it is actually modern day France and Spain was Harad.

Anyway enough of geography lesson, back to today and what was about to become the rest of my life on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The "I wonder where the legend came from"

I woke up in a forest and from there everything changed I became an Elf during the cross over, I was part of the quest to destroy the one ring; I fell in love with the prince of Mirkwood himself and nearly died and left it all behind to come back.

Thankfully I fought off the pull to the mortal modern world and spent the next eons or so travelling around Tolkien's world and founding ithilien with Legolas my husband.

10,000 went by similar to what they did in middle earth, Gondor rose and rose, more and more elves left and Rohan spread out and became a larger kingdom in its own right.

The shire spread and peace reigned.

Then time sped up, rather like old people in your today who say how fast everything has become since the war.

It was the same really, war came to Gondor in the form of a dispute with Rhun and Harad, Gondor won, but it became clear tactics and the way of life had to change.

To help along with that the daughter of the current king Geөrte and her husband set off to help form more outpost stations and settlements so as to spread the kingdom.

Rhun by then was greatly deserted thanks to the war so it was thought there would be little danger, alas, one night princess elnomin and her husband with their few soldiers were set upon by a band of renegade men from Rhun.

They killed the couple and the soldiers but, upon entering a small tent in the camp the espied the twin boys of elnomin and their hearts were stopped with guilt.

They were only young men, boys, trying to regain honour for their fathers and their country from a war started over a small misunderstanding, killing innocent children wasn't part of the deal, they decided as a group that they couldn't care for them either and left the boys to fend for themselves, asleep hugged together in a small rush basket on the floor.

I and Legolas along with a few other elves were far away at tower hills when this happened and by the time we got to Gondor to console the king and look for his family the search party has already returned with what remained of the armills of Luthien. And the desecrated cot.

Giving into the belief they were all lost the king reverted into silence and never spoke another word till the day he died and his son once a happy young boy now a stern knight took over.

The boys were not dead though, no, upon waking the toddlers of 18 months began to wriggle and cry and struggle to their tiny feet, as they crawled and stumbled and walked around the dusty floor of the tent and outside they couldn't find any one and they were hungry and crying and were pitiful to be seen.

The she wolf Anshere happened by them and taking pity on the human children took them to breast along with her pups.

Seeing the boys were of noble birth and strong she decided to raise them and carried them gently in her jaws to her abode.

These boys grew up strong and hunter crafty, full of wisdom, and thanks to Anshere they also carried the speech of man.

About 20 years later as the boys entered manhood they came to their foster mother and spoke with her concerning their freedom.

"Dear mother, you have for long now cared for us and our needs and your time grows quiet, we have grown strong on your milk and you speech and have learnt skills that no other could"

"Ah my son, all that you say is true and lately I do fear the waning of my days, but why do you come to me thus? Have you not always thought those sentiments you said?" replied Anshere.

"oh yes we have, but we have not said them in speech before, nor were my brother and I full grown, but it is because of this we must say it as now we feel the need to leave and to make something of our skills in the world"

At this Anshere saw the moment that had been long in coming and knew what she must do.

"Then it has come, my sons, and I must tell you a little more yet before you leave me thus. For know now that while you cal me motherland I speak the tongue that you do I am but a Wolf and you are the sons of men; many years back I happened across you abandoned in the midst of a ruined camp and took pity on you in your state, I brought you back here and raised you as my own as I knew that you both were of a noble kind."

"As men you shall have names as I do, and I name you Romulus and Remus, royal and strength, may they serve you well."

Amazed at what they heard and hearing their titles aloud Romulus and Remus stood in awe of their mother

Before they could speak their thanks Anshere, feeling the dread of losing those precious to her said "promise me but one thing when you leave here, do not head to the fabled city of osgiliath, nor indeed have nothing to do with the gondorian regions away in the distant west, many things I have heard about the men there and it is they who were responsible for the destruction of your camp and your parents lives"

The young men promised they would not step in Gondor realms and vowed never to have pity for them or their friends

"Nay! Do not swear such a thing" exclaimed Anshere, "for without pity you would not be here today, pity them but from a distance, pity their lives but rejoice in the pity that gave you yours"

At this Anshere fell asleep and the young men set off into the plains of Rhun.

N.B

The Armills of Luthien are a pair of healing bracelets the King Elessar made for his queen the evenstar Arwen, in honour of their unity and in memory of Arwens foremother.

Each eldest daughter in turn has worn them since.

Anshere a she-wolf capable of speech, is a creation of mine, I like to think he heritage is similar to that Of Beorn and at some point her kind could shift between changes, maybe they came from the men that didn't leave Hildorien but they stayed and learnt the ways of nature from the Avari.


End file.
